


1200円

by Co_Akira



Series: Akeshu/明主 [10]
Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, akeshu - Freeform, no nsfw but goro is top, prostitution(fake)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 明智以为主人公在援交明智望着他，然后垂下眼，露出比起笑更像是在嘲讽谁的表情。“你和我想象的很不一样，”他说，“我本来想你会是绝对不会丧失自我的那种人。”“你现在不这么想了吗？”来栖问。“很遗憾，我改变想法了。”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Akeshu/明主 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039409
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1200円

“……多少钱？”明智吾郎问，克制住了自己的声音。

来栖晓在这等危机下甚至还没理解明智的意思。

他眨眨眼睛：“1200円。”

*

被明智吾郎再次抓到他晚上在新宿闲逛时来栖正忙着和新宿书店老板讨价还价，新进的几本书一次打包带走，来栖希望书店老板至少能给打八点五折。

“真拿你没办法，看在你是老顾客的份上就给你便宜点好了。”老板在他的话术下还是妥协了，真不愧是吉田。

来栖数好剩下的纸币，放进包里，准备回去前去奢侈品店逛逛。

他走出去没几步，书店老板又追上了他:“上次你和我说想要的书，我后来去找了，没找到，钱退给你。”

他在口袋里翻了一下，拿出一张卷好的、里面还裹了几个硬币的纸币塞到来栖手里。

来栖想起来这件事，于是点点头，对老板露出谅解的笑。街边隔几步就能看到的love hotel招牌的霓虹灯还在闪烁，老板今天穿着随意，来栖的钱包里则放了不少钱，这时的他们都没有意识到这场交易在外人看来会显得十分可疑。

结果等他收好钱回过头，明智吾郎就站在他不远处，以一副难以置信的表情望着他。

“来栖？”

明智吾郎是来栖最不想在新宿见到的人，这个侦探王子二代永远在妨碍他的怪盗事业。

他飞快地回头和书店老板告别，转过身去迎上明智的视线。在这个过程中来栖已经编好了自己大晚上跑到新宿娱乐街来的借口。

其实来栖晓不是很懂明智为什么会这么惊讶，他也不是第一次在新宿被明智抓到了，无论哪次明智都没有像现在这样露出如此动摇的表情。难道前科学生在新宿逛街的次数还有上限，超过了就会被开除？晓不记得有这种规定。

明智吾郎还在望着他，晚上新宿的街道人来人往，他们两个则一言不发，四目相对站着一动不动，顿时显得格格不入。

“……晚上好？”气氛过于尴尬，来栖尝试打了个招呼。

明智吾郎表情严肃，拉着来栖的手就走。来栖莫名其妙，跟他左拐右拐，进了一条没人的小巷。

明智警惕地往小巷外看了一眼，然后他靠在墙上。

“多少钱？”声音比平时低很多。

明智的大半张脸都藏在黑暗中看不清楚，来栖没能理解明智的意思，只知道这事似乎很严重。

他决定实话实说：“1200円。”这是那本他没买到的书的价格。

“才1200？”明智看上去比刚才还要动摇，“……那已经有几个人了？”

来栖跟不上明智的思路，但他有保持沉默的权利。

明智叹了口气，把箱子放在地上，抱起胳膊：“被发现你会被开除的。”

来栖心不在焉点点头，他打心底里觉得事情没明智想的严重。

后面明智说的话来栖基本没听进去，他的耳朵偶尔会捕捉到几句，像是什么“缺钱不要用极端的手段”，似是在内涵他零花钱都从阴影手里抢，于是对明智这人的怀疑又多了几分。

“你有在听吗？”明智突然问。

“有。”来栖睁眼说瞎话。

明智显然也发现了来栖是在睁眼说瞎话。来栖少见地听见明智嘁了一声，然后他弯腰捡起箱子。

“随便你。”他说，把什么东西塞到来栖手里，走出小巷，消失在了人群中。

来栖慢慢跟着他走出去，到目送他离开，才摊开手掌看清他给的东西。

是1200円。

虽然不是很懂，但他还是收下了钱，并在奢侈品店里加上这笔钱给队友买了礼物。

第二天明智发消息约他出去，见面地点罕见地选在了家庭餐厅的角落。来栖晓不动声色地往靠外面的位置挪了挪，然而明智跨出一步抢先坐下了，他只好悻悻走过去靠墙角坐。

今天家庭餐厅的冷气开得太足，害来栖在大夏天背脊发凉。明智意味深长地看了他一眼，一晃神来栖还以为他们其实是在哪个秘密审讯室，反正不可能是涩谷的家庭餐厅。

来栖这时才注意到明智的面前放了一杯咖啡，不过一点没动。

来栖晓等了一会。

明智把咖啡杯拿起来。

来栖晓觉得应该自己先开口。

“谢谢你昨天的钱。”他诚恳地说。

明智差点把咖啡杯摔在桌上，但最后凭可怕的操作勉强稳住了杯子，只泼了一点咖啡出来洒在桌上。

“你拿钱去干什么了？”明智把咖啡杯小心推到一边，用谨慎的目光注视着。

“给朋友买了项链。”

来栖话音刚落，明智的视线就飞快地从咖啡杯上转到了他脸上。

“你拿钱去买项链？”

有哪里不对吗——来栖晓在思索——明智给钱的时候并没有说想让他做什么，这不就代表可以自由支配吗？还是说明智误以为他是拿了钱转头就给女朋友买礼物，那确实有些不妥。

他解释道：“没有别的意思，只是普通地送她礼物。””

“她？”明智的手啪地一声拍上了桌子，害路过的服务员看了过来，明智短暂收回了脸上可怕的表情，朝服务员报以一笑。

来栖目送害羞的服务员离去，觉得事情在他没察觉到的时候变得更麻烦了。他虽还没搞清楚明智为何生气，但仍保持着一颗想让明智冷静下来的心。

他进行最后尝试：“‘他’其实我也会送。”来栖更加诚恳地说，标榜自己平等对待一切男性朋友和女性朋友。

明智闭上眼睛，揉了揉太阳穴：“高中生的钱还是不要随便拿去买奢侈品比较好。”

明智居然会和他玩节俭的好学生人设这套。来栖与明智吾郎相识几个月，早把此人满口谎话的本质看得一清二楚——什么爽朗谦逊统统都是人设，那么他果真是个只在学业与事业间来回转的完美高中生吗？来栖晓愿用他在异世界一天的sp告诉世界这不可能。

于是来栖晓脱口而出：“你的鞋子明明就挺贵的。”

当天晚上来栖往群聊里发消息：“好像惹明智生气了。”

“还有这种好事？”龙司积极发言，过了两分钟也没人回他，“你干什么了？”龙司意识到问题的严重性。

来栖回复：“还不清楚。”

“他生气前你做了什么？”祐介问。

“陈述事实。”来栖确信。在朋友们的追问下他不得不把陈述的各种事实尽数概括发出去，换来一个群外加他肩膀上那只猫的长时间沉默。

“总之先道个歉吧。”真建议。

“还没搞清楚原因就道歉吗？”来栖不太赞同。

“他不是在调查我们吗？放着他不管会很危险。”杏说。

“杏女士说得对，”摩尔加纳趴在来栖肩膀上看手机，附和道，“你又被人跟踪可就不妙了。”

来栖屈服了。

不过说是要道歉，原定的日程还得继续。第二天来栖和朋友相约食肉祭，在七月的酷热下挑战吃烤肉，这就是男子高中生的胆量能做到的事。来栖在摊位前转了一圈，还是向刨冰屈服了。

今天天气本来就热，来参加食肉祭的人又多，即使来栖今天穿的是他能翻出最薄的短袖他也无法忍受。刨冰摊前排起了一条长队，但他仍义无反顾站到了队伍末尾。

来栖等了一会，忍不住从口袋里拿出了手机。解锁前他习惯性左右看了看——他右手边同样排了一条队，和他差不多同排的位置站了个穿毛衣背心的人，在这样的夏日里显得尤为诡异。

那个人穿着毛衣背心，却怕热似的把棕色的长发扎了起来，来栖看过去的时候那人正忙着用手抹去后颈的汗。

“明智。”来栖喊他。

明智吾郎一脸不耐烦转过了头，看到来栖的脸后又十分专业地露出了假笑：“来栖，想不到在这里遇到你。”

来栖假装什么都没看到。“你不热吗？”他问。

“可能在你看来有点奇怪，不过我对温度其实不太敏感。”明智一本正经胡说八道，他说话的时候肉眼可见又流了汗，来栖推了一把眼镜，全都假装没看到。

之后来栖突然意识到这是个道歉的好时机——当然他还是没想明白明智为什么生气——不过问题不大，只要跳过就好了。

刨冰的队伍这时轮到了他，服务员的询问声扰乱了他的思路。来栖接过菜单，随便点了一个口味——反正果汁含量都是0，本质上是一样的。

“明智，”他把菜单还回去，开口道，“昨天的事，不好意思。”

明智的脸上一瞬间没了笑容：“你和我道什么歉？”

“昨天说了你的鞋子？”来栖试探。明智的鞋是真的挺贵的，来栖就不会选择把钱花在这上面。

明智仍面无表情，他平时笑的是很假，但好歹那也是在笑着，现在倒连笑容这点伪装都抛弃了。

“拿你的钱去给别人买礼物？”这个说法就像明智对他有意思一样。来栖首先自己就否定了这个可能。“果然还是我不该去新宿？”

“来栖，”明智直接打断他，“你是真的不在乎吗？”

在乎什么？来栖愣在那里。包里的摩尔加纳冒着风险小声提醒他：“晓，你快说话啊。”

但摩尔加纳催也没用，来栖说不出来，他的大脑铁了心要主人贯彻自己的无口属性，脑内浮现的一二三共三个选项全成了“……”面前的明智吾郎板着张脸，凭他一人就把气氛降到了零度以下，要是把他摆到会场中心当空调来栖准不会在刨冰摊前排这么久。

“726号客人点的餐好了。”店员的声音响起得恰到好处，如同塞壬歌声，吸引来栖和明智的目光双双投向递过来的点单。

来栖接过特大份草莓刨冰，刨冰在阳光下如宝石般闪烁着光芒，号称草莓酱实则粉红色素兑白砂糖的配料从顶部缓缓流下，在烈日下说这就是希望也不过分——连摩尔加纳都从包里探出头。与此同时明智的额头又泌出汗水，沿着他的脸部线条流下，来栖灵光一闪——果然还有机会。

“明智，你想要刨冰吗？我这份可以给你……”来栖把盛着刨冰的容器给明智递过去，反正先牢牢抓住明智的心就对了。

好巧不巧龙司和祐介这时从远处赶回来，龙司举着手机，大声对来栖打招呼——来栖一扭头，容器不慎从手里滑了下去。

伴随着不知道哪来说不定是他听错的快门声，摩尔加纳从包里一跃而出，然而他的爪子当然抓不住下落的东西，来栖用手去捞，也同样扑了个空。来栖痛心地往刨冰的去向看去——

他今天的希望——冰沙连同草莓酱一起，砸在了来栖昨天才刚吐槽过昂贵的明智的鞋上。

“这是今天拍的照片！”龙司在群里宣布，然后他把几张照片发到群里。

来栖把照片一张张点开来看，其中一张拍下了他不慎把刨冰打掉的珍贵瞬间，原来快门声是这么回事。

“后来明智怎么样了？”摩尔加纳问。他今天从包里跳出来以背着地摔在地上，背现在还痛，说这话的时候他正蜷缩在来栖的床上，占据了一块最柔软的位置。

“直接走掉了。”晓说，用一根棉签给摩尔加纳上药。

摩尔加纳瘫在床上发出咕噜声：“这样真的好吗？”

他懒洋洋地问完，突然背上没了棉签压在伤口上的痛感。摩尔加纳抬起头，看到来栖手里拎着包，人已经到了楼梯口。

“去找人。”来栖解释道，包背在肩上下了楼。

在偌大的东京找到明智吾郎似乎不大可能，好在那家伙毕竟是明智吾郎，可能会去的地方来栖心里有数。他推开爵士吧的门——和明智来过了几次无边也渐渐眼熟他了，爵士吧的老板从书后抬起头和他对视一眼，什么都没说又把脑袋埋了下去。

来栖越过老板，今天歌手没有过来，他于是穿过留声机播放出来的爵士乐声一直往里走。爵士吧里打着暗色的灯光，明智正借灯光的掩护坐在一架钢琴边，来栖问都懒得问，直接拉开他对面的椅子坐下。

明智本来手托着下巴在盯着那架无人的钢琴看，他面前倒是摆了杯饮品，不过没动过几口，配的冰块都快化完了。辨认出闯入他的私人空间的人是来栖，明智先是一愣，然后眯起了眼睛：“你到这来干什么？”

“来找你。”来栖点点头。

“你平时没有这么闲吧？”明智没有被他的真诚打动。

来栖摊开手：“今晚没有人来找我。”他指他的那堆协助人里没有一个给他发消息。

在爵士乐声中来栖听见似乎是明智的人啧了一声，接着就看见明智站了起来。

“那你今晚就陪我一下吧。”

来栖想要问那杯饮料不管了吗，看起来挺贵的，又觉得没有必要。他和明智一前一后走出爵士吧，站在夜晚吉祥寺的街道上。碰巧经过的风吹起明智的头发，来栖观察明智的脸，发现他在犹豫着。

他放明智一个人去慢慢思考，街边的居酒屋传来醉酒上班族的胡言乱语，和附近小吃店的叫卖声一同飘进耳朵，来栖摇摇头，去看明智想清楚了没有——明智就和在新宿的那一天一样，脸上连装出的笑容也看不到，在夜晚的阴影中朝他走过来，往他手里放了什么东西。

来栖晓打开手，是1200円。

“这个是……我陪你的费用？”来栖艰难地把事情串起来。1200円连一本书都不一定买得到。

“是啊。”

原来如此，来栖想，明智是真的没朋友，还要花钱来雇他出去。然而本来大可不必那么麻烦，他和明智那是什么关系——当然没有承认过可能就算不上是朋友，反正不会是需要花钱才能约得出去的可悲关系就对了。这么说来他最近确实总在拒绝明智的邀请。来栖在心里记上一笔，回去要调整日程安排。

“其实你不给钱也是可以的。”来栖想把钱给明智塞回去。

明智打开他的手，看他的眼神好像变得更冷漠了。

明智带他上了下一趟通往新宿的车。明明在新宿抓到他的时候反应这么大，现在带人去新宿又是这么自然了，明智吾郎就是这么个难对付的家伙。

来栖分不出今晚的新宿和过去见过的新宿有什么不同，站在熟悉的街道边他还能望见上次love hotel招牌的霓虹灯，正交错闪烁着红色和紫色的光。

“和这条街相似，人的表象下通常隐藏了很多东西，你不这么觉得吗？”他们走到十字路口时，明智开启了话题。

明智总喜欢和他聊哲学，来栖早习以为常。这种时候只需要他点头，明智就会自己说下去。

明智停下来，把一边的头发拢到耳后：“比如说你。”

来栖对上他深红的双眸：“你不也一样。”

明智望着他，然后垂下眼，露出比起笑更像是在嘲讽谁的表情。

“你和我想象的很不一样，”他说，“我本来想你会是绝对不会丧失自我的那种人。”

“你现在不这么想了吗？”来栖问。

“很遗憾，我改变想法了。”

这时他是该同样觉得遗憾吗？可明智分明是在骂他。于是来栖晓退后一步，转身装作去观察新宿的夜晚——他们和刚来时来栖见到的那块love hotel的牌子仅隔了一条马路，同一条路的拐角处是来栖常光顾的那家书店，他总能在里面翻出不少实用的工具书，记得上次他来……

本来在书店里整理什么的老板凭直觉抬起头，认出了晓。

“对了，是你。”

明智看了老板一眼，又看了晓一眼，但他什么都没说。

“上次你说的书我后来又找到了，这次拿给你，”顶着明智目光的压力书店老板缓慢走到来栖面前，把他要的旧书交了过去，“你这次有带够钱吗？”

“刚好我有带。”来栖干脆地回答。

“这本书多少钱？”看了他们半天都没说话的明智突然问。

来栖把刚刚从明智那拿来的钱交给老板，随口道：“1200円，好巧啊。”

然后明智就又不说话了，来栖和书店老板完成交易再回来看他，明智还站在那没动。

“对了，你要带我去哪里？”收了1200円的来栖晓好心地询问他的金主的意见。

“你没有……？”明智还没回过神来，茫然地在那自言自语。

“我没有什么？”来栖凑了过去。

“援助交际？”明智依然沉浸在自己的世界里，被他一问，下意识不太确定地说。

“……”来栖沉默了。

明智的肩膀颤抖了一下，而后他清醒过来，第一眼看到的就是陷入沉思的来栖和他反光的眼镜。

“……”明智也沉默了。

“所以，”五百年后来栖像个初学日语的新人般缓慢地总结，“你生气是我不和你做？”

明智吾郎，电视上网络上哪里都能看到的侦探王子二代，主动靠近却难以接近真心的可疑人物——会与他接触只是因为需要那双侦探的慧眼吗？

来栖晓在关键时候总会相信直觉。

“你怎么会跳到这一步来？”明智被他好笑到，忘记了一切尴尬和茫然反问。

来栖平静自然地说：“援助交际不就是这么回事吗？”

“不，果然还是我误会了，新宿这个地方真的很容易让人抱有偏见，”明智捡回人设，扯了扯嘴角，“现在道歉恐怕没用……”

“你本来要带我去哪里？”

“什么？”明智被打断得猝不及防，“要去哪里已经不重要了。”

来栖捏起额前的卷发，接着拿出手机飞快打字。

“那么你想和我做吗？”他收起手机，朝明智走了一步。

明智后退一点，干巴巴地笑了几声：“哈哈，这不好笑哦来栖，你不会真的有在干那种事吧？”

但来栖晓没半点开玩笑的意思，当然也确实没有在援助交际。

“没有，”他假装没听出明智在找台阶下，反而跨出了第二步，“你想吗？”

“你这么问，是谁想和你做都可以的意思吗？”明智的手挡在他们中间，还想阻止事情快进得过快。

来栖停下来。

“你不一样。”他说。他的手放在外面，难得在站着的时候没有插在口袋里。

明智吾郎徒劳地张了几次嘴，电视上总能恰到好处地开玩笑活跃气氛的侦探王子这时什么都说不出来。夜晚的新宿里色彩夸张的霓虹灯仍在闪烁，繁华的表象下藏着去探究也没意义的东西。这一刻的来栖晓想的是什么恐怕天才如侦探王子二代也猜不到——然而他本人的真心又给来栖展示了多少，想来似乎还是挺公平的。

“如果你要这么说的话……”于是明智扯过来栖的胳膊，往道路的另一边转过身去——正对的是浮夸得好笑的“love hotel”的灯牌，“你一晚没回去监护人不会有意见吗？”

“请好假了，”来栖对他比了个ok的手势，“接受得很快啊。”

“怎么说我也是和警方合作的，总要应对各种突发情况。”

“是侦探啊。”来栖打了个呵欠，对他的自夸没有兴趣。

他们藏起不可能说出口的话，靠近不靠谱得恰好能允许未成年混进去的情侣酒店。今晚过后能改变什么，暂时能从表象下挖掘出什么，还没有人去考虑。

他们融入新宿的夜晚中。


End file.
